Flatbread
About flatbread A flatbread is a simple bread made with flour, water, and salt and then thoroughly rolled into flattened dough. Many flatbreads are unleavened — made without yeast or sourdough culture — although some flatbread is made with yeast, such as flatbread made with whole wheat flour. There are many other optional ingredients that flatbreads may contain, such as curry powder, diced jalapeños, chili powder or black pepper. Olive oil or sesame oil may be added as well. Flatbreads can range from one millimeter to a few centimeters thick. Flatbread was already known in Ancient Egypt and Sumer. Examples of flatbreads * Aish Mehahra (Egypt) — made with 5 -10% ground fenugreek seeds and maize * Arepa (Colombia, Venezuela) — flat, unleavened patty made of cornmeal * Bammy (Jamaica) — made from grated cassava root or cassava root flour and salt * Barbari bread (Persian) * Bazlama (Turkey) — made from wheat flour, drinking water, table salt * Bhakri (India) — made primarily with oil, water, and flour * Bhatura (India) — typically made with white flour, yogurt, ghee or oil, and yeast * Bindaeddeok (Korea) — made from mung bean flour * Bing (China) * Bolanee (Stuffed flatbread) (Afghanistan) — a vegetarian flat-bread dish * Casava (Haiti) — made from manioc (cassava root) * Casabe (South America, Caribbean) — made from bitter cassava root * Cachapa (Venezuela, Caribbean) — made from yellow maize, cheese * Chapati (India, Pakistan) — made from atta flour (whole grain durum wheat), water, and salt * Dosa or dosai (southern India) — made from rice flour, urad flour and salt * Flammkuchen (north east France) — thin bread dough rolled out in a circle or a rectangle and covered with onions and bacon * Flatbrød (Norway) — barley flour, salt, and water * Flatkaka (Iceland) — rye flatbread * Focaccia (Italy) * Gözleme (Turkey) — folded over a savory filling and fried on a griddle * Green onion pancake (China) — made with oil and minced scallions (green onions) * Harsha (Morocco) — fried buttery bread made of semolina * Hoggan (Cornwall) — made from barley flour containing pieces of green pork and potato * Injera (Ethiopia, Eritrea) — teff flour and water * Khanom buang (Thailand) — rice flour * Khubz (Arabian Peninsula) * Laobing (China) * Lavash (Armenia) * Laxoox (Somalia) * Lefse (Nordic) — potato, milk or cream (sometimes lard) and flour — cooked on a griddle * Luchi (East India and Bangladesh) — fine maida flour with water and a spoonful of ghee * Malooga (Yemeni) — water, yeast, salt, and flour * Mandezi (Africa) * Markook (Levant) * Matzo (Jewish) — white plain flour and water. * Naan (Central and South Asia) * Ngome (Mali) — millet, water and vegetable oil. * Opłatek (Poland) * Pan de Semita (Mexico) * Pane carasau (Sardinia) * Paratha (India, Sri Lanka) * Pesarattu (southern India) — made from whole moong, with green chillis, ginger, salt, and cumin * Piadina (Italy) — white flour, lard (or olive oil), salt and water * Pide (Turkey) * Pita (Eastern Mediterranean and Middle East) * Pizza is based on flatbread but normally contains yeast * Podpłomyk (Poland) * Puri (India, Pakistan) — prepared from dough of atta and salt * Roast paan (Sri Lanka) — bread mixture baked in a flat mold, producing, literally, a 'flat' bread * Roti (Central and South Asia) * Roti canai (Malaysia) * Rieska (Finland) * Sacramental bread (Roman Catholic and some Protestants) * Sanchuisanda baked in ashes * Sangak (Persian) * Taftoon Bread (Persian) * Tortilla (Mexico and Central America) * Tunnbröd (Sweden) — any combination of wheat, barley and rye. * Yufka (Turkey) — wheat flour, water and table salt. * Tortilla de Rescoldo (Chile), wheat flour based bread, traditionally baked in the coals of a campfire. Category:Flatbread